Spamano Drabbles and One-Shots
by Misoka-san
Summary: drabbles and one-shots of your favorite tomato loving couple. Spamano.
1. Red

**A/N: my first ever Spamano drabble! Yay!**  
**Please forgive me and my horrible writing. I'm not really good when it comes to making fanfiction.**  
**Hehehe.**  
**Hope Everyone enjoys this. If i get good reviews i promise to make more!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**  


* * *

_Red._

Red was Antonio's favorite color.  
The color that was spread on his flag, the color of roses in bloom, and the color of fresh tomatoes ready to harvest.

He loved the color, especially when it is pasted on a certain Italian boy's cheeks.

"Oi! Tomato Bastard! Stop staring at nothing! I'm hungry!"

Yes. That adorable Italian boy.  
Lovino.  
Antonio looked up and smiled at him, he stood up without hestitation and gave him a quick peck on the lips, letting the color sing into the boys delicate face.

"Of course,_ Te Amo" _He said calmly, and headed for the kitchen. Leaving a blushing Lovino behind.

Lovino blinked and tried to recollect what just happened. "DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"

Antonio chuckled softly. Red truly is his favorite color.


	2. Guitar

**A/N: My second Spamano fic! I easily run out of ideas to write.. so.. yeah.. Hope ever one enjoys this!**

**************Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia  
because if I do Germany was really HRE.  


* * *

Lovino loved to hear Antonio play his guitar.

He didn't know why, but every time he heard the sound of the instrument he would rush to it.  
It calmed him down.  
It made him happy.

* * *

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Lovino?" Antonio said smiling. The Italian did nothing but nod in agreement. It was a normal, calm summer day, both men were outside sitting by the porch of Antonio's house. They did nothing but relax the whole time. Lovino sighed as he laid on the hammock and stared into the tomato fields.

Antonio sighed as well listening to the sound of the insects that roamed around. He then looked at the very bored Lovino and smiled. The Spaniard stood up and went inside the house.

"Where you going?" Lovino asked him.

Antonio chuckled. "You'll see."

A few minutes passed and the Italian wondered what on earth was Antonio doing, just as he was going to look for him. The Spaniard came out holing his guitar. "Ta Da!" He sat down beside the hammock. "Since i know Lovi likes listening to me play, i'll sing for him!" He smiled to the Italian.

Lovino tried to hide his blush. "Shut up and play already."

Antonio laughed and started to play. Lovino listened to the melodies coming out of the instrument, he then watched Antonio's hands elegantly strum the strings. He admired his skill, not only could he dance gracefully, but play instruments beautifully without effort. Lovino continued to listen until his eyes started to close, the sound of the music slowly fading.

"Lovino?" Antonio stopped playing and saw a sleeping Lovino. He couldn't help but give a small laugh, he picked up the sleeping Italian and brought him inside laying him down on the sofa. Lovino squirmed a little bit and grabbed one of the tomato pillows and cuddled it. Antonio smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"Have a good sleep Lovi."

* * *

**A/N: Ve~ did you like it?**  
**I didn't know how to end it.. hehehe.. like i said i easily run out of ideas to write and inspiration seldom comes..**  
**So feel free to send me some ideas :)**


	3. Where's That Smile?

**A/N: I'm having trouble coming up with new ideas for my next stories.. so it might take a while till my next update.**  
**but, i have one story here! inspired by some head canons i read.**

**I would also like to thank: LalalandMuse, Alice and Shadow Cat17! **  
**you guys are like my very first reviewers and I am so happy! I promise to update more!**

******************Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia   
**If I did, you'll all be one with mother Russia. bwahhahaha**

* * *

Every person acts differently when they're in a bad mood. A person could just start swearing or cursing at non-living things like plants, chairs, etc.  
Another person could sit down and stay silent for the whole day, and just nod.

In Lovino's case, he would glare at anything that comes by him, sometimes he would sulk in his room under his bed sheets for the rest of the day. These times, tomatoes and pasta didn't have its affect on him.

"Still having a bad day Lovi?" Antonio said stepping into his room. "You haven't even touched your pasta." He looked at the untouched dish by the side table.

The Italian boy just frowned at him and hid under the bed sheets. "Leave Me Alone."

Antonio playfully rolled his eyes and sat beside him. "Come on Lovi! Cheer Up!" He removed the covers and poked his cheek. Lovino just answered him back by slapping his hand away.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE BASTARD!" He snapped, and stared to mumble curses into the pillows. "I'm not in the mood."

"But you've been sulking all day." Antonio said, lifting up the pillows. "Come on. Where's that smile? Lovi, Where's that smile?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and smacked Antonio with another pillow. "It's gone you idiot."  
Antonio laughed. "I don't think so!" He moved closer to the Italian. "Tickle War!"

"W-what!? Wa-wait! ANTONIO!" Lovino tried to evade the Spaniard but it was too late. Antonio tickled him until he started to turn red. Poor Lovino was so ticklish, he laughed until his stomach hurt. He then tackled Antonio, returning more tickles. "YOU BASTARD! REVENGE! HAHAHA!" A wide smile planted itself on his face lifting away his bad mood.

Exhausted from all the tickles and laughs, Antonio and Lovino tried to recover their breathes.

"You really are an idiot." Lovino said smiling.

Antonio chuckled "At least you're smiling again." He stood up and headed for the door. "Because Lovi looks beautiful when he smiles."

* * *

**A/N: A very boring ending I know! I really didn't know how to end this..  
hehehe.**


End file.
